


Cirice

by SparkyLulu



Series: Songs About a Wolf [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moths, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Sometimes, you can't help but feel like you're alone and stuck in a place you don't belong; but you have to remember that there's always someone watching over you.





	Cirice

**Author's Note:**

> A moth fluttered past me at home and I had this little headcanon that Papa III can command moths around kind of like Dracula does with bats. I thought it would be a sweet way to remind his S/O that they're not alone.
> 
> Third song: _Cirice_ by **Ghost.**

I tossed my glasses to the side and let the top half of my body drop over my desk and above my arms and an old. It wasn't the most comfortable place or position but I managed to avoid the neck ache by turning my head to my right, my left ear nesting in the middle of the improvised pillow. My gaze got lost in the darkening garden, looking through my room's only window. The last rays of light were dying, gone with the remains of a monotonous day. I sighed and my shoulders dropped as I exhaled a small puff of air, visible for a brief period of time thanks to the chilled atmosphere of my room, a telltale sign that Winter was just around the corner.

Even though I was known for enjoying my time alone, I couldn’t help the blue feeling that had been creeping over me throughout the day. My heart ached with longing - for what, I did not know. Grey days like that one left me wondering if I was on the right track; wondering if I hadn’t missed my  _ ‘great perhaps’. _

The desk lamp’s light flickered after a shadow obscured it for a brief moment. I gasped, startled by the fleeting shadow since I could not properly see without my glasses on and I was prone to be scared by the silliest of things. Breathing deeply, I put the matter to rest deciding I didn’t care that much about it.

I had resumed my previous position, nesting again in my attempt to find the perfect spot where my head would be resting comfortably over my cozy and makeshift pillow when the lightest breeze caressed my left ear. I scrambled myself up, my hands feverishly slapping my desk for my glasses. In my head, I knew I was overreacting but there was also a part of me that screamed at me to just find the offending thing and make sure it wasn’t a roach. I could handle most bugs and critters but roaches gave me nightmares.

I found my glasses a moment later, after almost knocking down my phone - left to charge there as I brew my melancholy. However, before I could put them on, a big  _ something _ obscured my vision and landed on my nose, successfully scaring the living hell out of me. As it could only have been expected, I screamed as my hands attempted to shoo the thing.

Said  _ thing _ fluttered away from my sloppy hand gestures, only to land in front of me displaying its adorned wings. I jumped as far as I could from my desk, struggling with my glasses while my heart made it clear that I wasn’t fit to take any kind of jumpscares.

My breathing came out in rags as my body struggled to go back to normal. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the lenses. As soon as my gaze landed on my desk, realization escaped my body in a soft  _ oh. _

It was a moth. A saturniid, more precisely.

I sighed in relief and smiled, making my way back to the desk. I extended my hand towards the bug, who easily climbed up and perched itself stretching its large wings as if to show them to me. Two pairs of big circles looked at me, watching me intently. The outer pair was black and earthy colors, both in outline and filling. The second pair, though, was unusual for a moth: the outlines were still black but the circle on the left was a deep forest green while the one on the right was a stark white.

I smiled again at the sight and my heart filled with warmth. A bubbly giggle escaped my lips - I couldn't help it for I knew how silly I must have looked in front of  _ his _ eyes. “Always watching me, making sure I am never alone with my dark thoughts… Right, Papa?”

The saturniid flew away. The touch of a leather-clad hand grabbed me from behind. Golden nails dug gently onto my waist as my body was pulled back towards the familiar warmth of the third Emeritus and into his waiting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> The _"great perhaps"_ references **François Rabelais'** last words: _"I go to seek a great perhaps."_


End file.
